


Sin City

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	Sin City

Sin City

 

#Jaedo

#Jaeyu

 

**OOC 角色死亡预警**

 

 

0

 

在这场游戏里，从来就没有一个人是无辜，没有一个人是清白。

 

We are all sinners.

 

 

1

 

在酒店前台拿了总统套房的房卡后，中本悠太拐了个弯，走进了vip专属电梯。他在刷卡进门之前在大门旁的反光玻璃上照了下镜子，确认领带打好，发型没有一丝乱，他把手上的磁卡刷上读卡器。

 

进门的时候，中本悠太见惯不怪的先站到门旁开着门，好让他的小少爷可以把和他睡了一晚上的小姐赶出房间。郑在玹今天看起来心情很差，把无辜的陪睡小姐赶走的时候还摔了两个高脚酒杯，里面饮剩的红酒洒落在房间的高级地毯上，晕开一滩啡红色的污迹。

 

中本悠太把被人扔在地上的衣服和安全套一件一件拾起来的时候措不及防的被人推倒在凌乱不堪的被铺中，他的上司像饿了好几天的狼狗一样掠夺着中本悠太口中每一处，刚整理好的西装又被人弄得乱七八糟，裤子被人胡乱扒了下来丢到沙发上。

 

郑在玹总是喜欢提枪就上，前戏什么的从来不会出现，可是今日他一反常态，下身在中本悠太腿间研磨，牙齿啃咬着对方的喉结和锁骨，连手指都进了两根。中本悠太感觉郑在玹今天就是狠下心肠要把人折磨得帖帖服服，让自己哭着跪在床上求他快点操进来。

 

酥酥麻麻的感觉把人的命吊着又不给自己痛快，中本悠太抓着身下的床单射了一回，郑在玹都还能把持住，这把人快要逼疯了，中本悠太急得红着眼，双手摸着对方的分身张嘴就含住，小嘴把它舔得亮晶晶，也不知道那些到底是他的口水还是冒出来的液体。郑在玹喘着粗气射在中本悠太嘴里，他低下头吻住对方的唇，舔走了沾在对方嘴边那些白色的东西，交换了一个泥泞不堪的深吻。

 

中本悠太像个布娃娃一样被郑在玹在床上翻来覆去的操干，他紧紧咬着下唇，他在做爱的时候总是不吭声，可是不代表对方也是这样。郑在玹把两只手指伸到中本悠太面前，粗暴的撬开他的嘴，下身像打桩机一样一下又一下狠狠地钉进对方体内，这几下中本悠太快要把胃里的东西都要被人操出来。

 

高潮的时候，头顶上的吊灯在中本悠太失焦的双眼中碎成一片又一片破碎的琉璃，像锋利的刀片一样割伤了他的眼睛。

 

“少爷…” 中本悠太乏力的躺在郑在玹的怀里，眯着眼睛闻着对方口中呼出的薄荷味事后烟，呼吸还没有缓过来，说话都是有气无力。

 

“你哥今天回来了，你要去接他吗？”

 

“去，怎么不去。”

 

郑在玹还是有点良知，他不用中本悠太开车送他去机场，而是打电话叫来了司机。郑在玹迈着腿上车的时候，司机大气都不敢出一下，这辆车里从来就轮不到他说话。这辆宝马的后座垫下有着一把精致的手枪，装上了消音器，郑在玹不知道哪天不乐意就可以一枪崩了任何一个人，他一定做得出来这种荒唐又血腥的事。

 

今年的雨季来得特别早，这座城市被大雨冲刷了好几天，郑在玹站在停机坪等着人从飞机上下来，大雨打落在地上又反弹，把他的西装裤的脚都给打湿。他不耐烦的问中本悠太，到底还要等多久，从来就只有别人等他，何来轮到自己要站在雨下等人的理。

 

话音刚落，私人飞机的门打开了，金道英撑着伞踩着楼梯下来。他身上的黑色风衣完全防水，豆大的雨点打在他身上也变得脆弱不堪，沿着布料滑落到地上，与湿透的地面融为一体。他像黑武士般斩开雨幕走向接他的车，一瞬间大家都静了下来，连风雨也好像为了他而不再肆虐流动。

 

“在玹又长高了呢。” 

 

当金道英站定在郑在玹面前的时候，他似笑非笑的瞄了一眼站在对方身旁的中本悠太，然后抬手整理着弟弟的衬衫扣子，默不作声的把对方锁骨上那个鲜艳的牙印遮盖在白衬衫的衣领下。

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

郑在玹笑了起来，他搂着金道英的腰，在对方的唇上落下一个吻，迫不及待地把人捞进了后座。

 

“Of course.”

 

阎王终于回家了。

 

 

2

 

金道英回家了，郑在玹把 welcome dinner 的地点定在了全首尔最贵的五星级酒店里。金道英从来就对这些高级的东西不怎么了解，不过他觉得既然弟弟喜欢花这钱，也就由他去了。被包了场的法国餐厅还是像平常营业那样灯火通明，金道英双手交叠在腿上坐在窗边的位置，刚好可以俯瞰大半个首尔。

 

“首尔真的很漂亮。” 他说这句话的时候，眼神就像看着自己的收藏品一样。

 

“你说是吗，悠太？”

 

本来正在沉思着的中本悠太吓了一跳，他看着金道英，微笑着点点头当作回应。他云里雾里，不知道金道英葫芦里卖什么药。

 

下午跟着郑在玹去接到人后，郑在玹拉着金道英在后座亲热，两个人简直当司机和中本悠太是透明，后面那些啧啧水声在狭小的车厢里不断回荡着。当金道英在后座上终于坐直，把自己整理好后，他说，悠太你今天晚上跟我们一起吃饭吧，顺便给我说说我不在这段时间，帮里发生了什么事。

 

中本悠太无措地通过倒后镜向后座的郑在玹投去求助的眼神，却没想到对方正低头把玩着哥哥的手，他对上的刚好是金道英那双圆滚湿润的眼睛。对方的大衣领上出现了下飞机时没有的皱褶，喉结旁边有个暧昧的红印，眼角出现了不合时宜的绯红。

 

郑在玹从来都是那般张扬放肆，他可以把金道英压在行驶中的车子的后座深吻，他也敢在哥哥的办公室旁那间不能锁门的休息室里让中本悠太跪在地上给自己口交。他从来就是如此狂放的小少爷，甚至比金道英还要狠。中本悠太知道郑在玹不会帮自己讲话，甚至可能在等着好戏的上演。

 

“好的，我知道了。”

 

一顿饭下来，中本悠太也不知道自己吃了什么，他听着郑在玹正在用刀切着盘子里的小胡萝卜，刀面碰到瓷盘的表面发出的噪音使他因为休息不足而引起的头痛更严重了。他头昏脑胀的向金道英汇报着这段时间里发生的事，然而对方只是低着头切着牛排，也不知道他到底把话听进了多少。

 

最后中本悠太还是忍不住，他躲进了洗手间，在角落蹲了下来把止痛片吞下喉咙的时候，郑在玹也走了进来。他一把把中本悠太从地上拽了起来然后压在墙上，舌头撬开对方紧闭的牙关，左手钳着他的下巴，仿佛狩猎者一样在他的嘴巴里的每一处宣告着自己的领地。

 

“你是不是吃醋了？嗯？”

 

郑在玹一边问一边往下，他找到了今天早上在对方颈上留下的吻痕，张嘴就咬了上去。中本悠太以为自己又要被人扒衣服，却没想到这一次郑在玹居然放过了自己。在离开之前，郑在玹在中本悠太的嘴角再啄了一下，伸手把对方的衣领拉下了一点。

 

“不准遮住。”

 

剩下的晚餐时间里，中本悠太都如坐针毡，他低着头装着吃东西，生怕被金道英看见他颈上的痕迹。不知道是看见了不说还是真的看不见，金道英没说什么，反而是郑在玹老是跟中本悠太说话，他差点就想一巴掌打过去。直到中本悠太在酒店楼下送他们离开的时候，金道英临上车之前，他回过头来跟中本悠太说，你家里就别养植物了，蚊子多。

 

“不过你家的蚊子挺可爱的，居然长了牙齿。” 说罢了就上车走了。

 

当中本悠太意识到金道英在说什么的时候，那辆银色的宝马早就绝尘而去。回家的路上，下身和后腰的酸痛牵扯到全身都隐隐作痛，中本悠太估摸着自己又要换一个牌子的止痛片了，怎么现在这一只吃了之后，连心都会痛。

 

所以他们三人的关系是什么时候开始变成这样的呢，中本悠太也搞不清楚，本来就是为小少爷做事的关系，不知道怎么就滚上了别人的床。自己有点像个糟糕的荡妇，中本悠太想，金道英知道了的话可能要亲手宰了自己。可是金道英他很聪明，估计早就看出来了，却不知道为什么迟迟不对自己下手。

 

自己可能没资格吃醋，中本悠太觉得自己对郑在玹来说顶多只能算是个sex partner，好歹自己也长了个好皮囊。中本悠太一次又一次提醒自己不要深陷下去，却一次又一次的在郑在玹一边挺动下身，一边跟自己说“我爱你”的时候，把一切都抛诸脑后。

 

 

3

 

自从金道英回来了之后，帮里的东西他接回了手中，本就只是个挂名老大的郑在玹越发空闲。他从来对他哥公司的事不甚过问，反正不是什么有意思的东西，倒不如出去浪。

 

金道英在澳洲的这段时间，郑在玹把大大小小的事情都甩给了中本悠太，这人是他哥最信任的，郑在玹自然不会反对，他就只有要给帮里作出抉择的时候才会在大会上露面，其他时间从来不见踪影。

 

金道英在大洋彼岸也对自己弟弟在首尔疯玩的事情略知一二，中本悠太在这一年半里给金道英做着每星期一次的简略汇报，其中总会提到了一下郑在玹的近况。金道英和郑在玹不是亲兄弟，后者是金家一个仆人的儿子，亲生父母双继离世后就给金家抱了进门当小儿子养。

 

金道英对这个弟弟没有什么责任可言，只是确认他仍然健在，没有闯祸就行了。郑在玹喜欢混在男男女女堆中玩，喜欢花钱如流水，金道英也由了他去。自己有着无限的事情要忙，也就不必对一个已经成年的人这么操心。

 

回到了首尔后，金道英要处理的事情不少，他正着手于开拓新疆土的事情，不断在韩国和另外几个海外城市之间飞来飞去，一连几个月下来忙得脚不沾地。中本悠太也给他派去纽约短期出差两个星期，帮忙管理北美那边的线，顺便帮金道英解决那些不听话的人。同时在不同地方连轴转的两人令郑在玹一下子失去了生活趣味，哥哥再次长期不在家，连帮自己解决生理需要的人都不在身边，他顿时觉得人生失去了意义。

 

金道英再一次风风火火赶回首尔，是在他接到一通紧急电话之后。电话那头的秘书战战兢兢地告诉金道英，她已经好几天联络不到小少爷了，手机打不通，家里也没人，问了中本悠太也说这几天没有接过任何郑在玹的电话。私人飞机现在不在身边，金道英就定了最快的航班立刻回国。

 

虽说他对郑在玹的私事不怎么上心，在收到那通电话的时候他的心却凉了半截，浑身的血往头顶上涌，在快要跌坐在地上之前按着办公桌稳住自己。十三个小时的机程中，金道英一直祈祷着千万不能出什么大事，却在下飞机后乘上来接自己的车时，一打开车门就看见完好无缺的郑在玹正坐在后座，一只手肘撑在窗边，支着头笑着看向自己。

 

回家的路上金道英都低气压得可怕，郑在玹知道他在气什么，他哥这辈子最讨厌就是被人欺骗，然而这个原则并不适用于郑在玹身上。金道英爆发起来可以很疯狂，现在大小阎王一同在车里面，司机连呼吸都要小心翼翼，踩着油门的脚都不敢乱动。

 

“你觉得这样很好玩？” 

 

金道英一进大宅就把身上的风衣脱了扔在地板上，他现在有多气，他的皮鞋踩在楼梯上的声音就有多大。郑在玹却还是那副风轻云淡的样子，他背着手跟在哥哥身后上了楼，进了书房后反手锁上了门。金道英还没反应过来，自己就被人压在书桌上一顿乱亲。

 

“你…你滚开…” 他双手胡乱地拨弄着想要把人推开，下一秒就被郑在玹一手抓住手腕锁在了头顶上。

 

“我不就是想哥哥了嘛。”

 

郑在玹推开了一点，看清了金道英气红了眼睛的样子却没有什么歉意，不过这次好像玩大了，哥哥水汪汪的眼底溢满了眼泪，仿佛下一秒就要掉下来。他弯下腰，温柔地把哥哥眼角的泪水都轻轻舔走。

 

郑在玹知道金道英在心灵脆弱的时候最好说话，他咬着对方的耳尖窃窃私语了几句，把人哄着配合他做了好几个回合。书桌上的东西被金道英一把扫落在地上，被人提着胳膊抱上桌子的时候他的双腿缠在郑在玹的后腰不放。

 

郑在玹最喜欢用荤话逗金道英，他的下身进得又狠又深，整根抽出然后又插进去，口上还不如饶人。他把下巴搁在金道英肩上，一边喘着粗气一边说，哥哥你有想我吗，哥哥你上下两张嘴都这么会吃，在玹我可能要死在这里了，我射给你多少次你是不是就会怀上多少次，哥哥你给我生孩子吧，我养你好不好。

 

男人上床的时候说的话不能信，金道英明白这个道理，却在自己被弟弟亲手送上云端的时候，他捧着郑在玹的脸深深地亲了上去。射出来的时候他像被人从冰水里捞出来的鱼一样浑身颤抖，嘴里喘着气，喃喃地小声说着好，好，在玹你说什么都好。

 

这场荒谬的闹剧解决了以后，金道英把本来被落下的工作重新提上了日程，临去机场之前他特地叮嘱了那个还躺在床上的人不要再搞出什么幺蛾子，他最近会很忙，有一段时间不会回家。

 

金道英前脚上飞机，中本悠太后脚就踏出了机场的大门。被人扔到北美大半个月的时间，他对这个算是自己第二个家乡的城市想念极了，他拉着行李箱到出口去拦车，脚也没站稳，一辆法拉利就响着震天的引擎停在了自己面前。火红色的车身拉风又狂野，中本悠太一看就知道是谁又买了新车。

 

“我来接你了，觉得开心吗？”

 

郑在玹今天没有穿人模人样的正装，他身上的是一件米白色的麻质短袖衬衫，下身配了一条浅灰色格子西裤，鼻梁上架着幅浅蓝色镜片的眼镜。郑在玹一头新染的浅紫色头发被梳了上去，露出了好看的额头，中本悠太回想着，自己好像从来没见过如此休闲打扮的小少爷。

 

中本悠太这天总想着郑在玹主动来接自己一定是另有企图，可是整天下来，郑在玹除了带着自己去吃日料，陪着自己逛了一圈百货公司之外就没了。回家的路上，中本悠太坐在副驾驶看着正在开车的郑在玹，他想了好久，最后忍不住问他，少爷你今天心情是不是很好，怎么会想起来接我。

 

“我一定要心情好才能去接你？”

 

“不是，我…”

 

“我喜欢怎样就怎样，我就是心情不好也会来接你。”

 

郑在玹开车把人送到家门口，离开前他忘不了弯下腰，在中本悠太有点冰凉的唇角落下了一个轻柔的晚安吻。对方转身离开之前，中本悠太赶及拉住郑在玹的衣角，张了张口却什么都说不出来。心底的话有点难以启齿，郑在玹却会意的摸摸中本悠太的头顶，说今天悠太哥也累了，我就先放过你。

 

回去的时候，郑在玹忽然想起来金道英，他也不顾时差就开了免提，给远在大洋彼岸的哥哥打去一个越洋电话。电话刚刚接通，他那句亲昵的寒暄还没来得及讲出口，一辆失控的货柜车突然从十字路口另一端飞速驶来，拦腰撞上了那辆火红的法拉利。

 

TBC


End file.
